


Hatstand

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Four Plus One [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you hang your hat (that's your...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatstand

Changmin is half-buried in a cupboard, engrossed in a hunt for snacks, when Yunho walks into the kitchen. The quiet throat clearing behind Changmin almost startles him into banging his head, but he just about makes it out unharmed. "What're you doing up so late?" Changmin asks, and Yunho shrugs.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Ah," says Changmin, having learnt better than to ask. "Want to share?" He holds up the bag of crisps he'd unearthed.

Yunho smiles. "Why not?"

***

Changmin is in the workroom, trying to catch up on sadly neglected schoolwork, when Junsu rackets in, slamming the door behind himself.

"That Hyukjae," Junsu starts, without even a greeting. "Who does he think he is, saying things like that. On TV, no less!"

Changmin shrugs without looking up. "You love him anyway."

"Yeah, well, not that much," Junsu retorts, dropping into his own chair, but when Changmin slants Junsu a grin, he's smiling just a little.

"Plotting revenge?" Changmin asks, knowing it's a rhetorical question.

***

Changmin is in the living room, deep in his latest attempt to take over the galaxy, when Yoochun wanders in and drops onto the couch next to him. Changmin doesn't look up - the fate of worlds lies in the balance! - and his greeting is halfhearted at best. Yoochun sighs. "Changminnie, you just don't love me any more," he says.

"No, you're right, I really don't." Changmin doesn't miss a beat.

He doesn't have to look over to see Yoochun's reaction, but he does anyway. The timing is classically awful.

"I win!" Yoochun says with a grin, just as the 'Game Over' music starts playing.

***

Changmin is in the bedroom, contentedly asleep, until Jaejoong comes in and proceeds to end it quite effectively. Pokes and Changmin's name in increasingly demanding tones drag Changmin awake.

"Mmf," he says, and, "Time's't?"

"Time to be awake," Jaejoong offers helpfully and keeps poking Changmin.

Changmin holds out as long as possible but eventually even he has to give in. "Awake!" he mumbles, and flails an arm to prove it.

"Stay that way," Jaejoong orders, ruffles Changmin's hair, and waits for him to put feet on the floor before leaving.


End file.
